


The Unexpected

by NiaChase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: This is my first fandom work. I'm usually do original works, but I hope this is okay.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom work. I'm usually do original works, but I hope this is okay.

Darkness was growing  
In the heart and mind  
It started with love  
Then it soon turn blind

Hatred and hurt  
Burning in his chest  
Revenge was needed  
Served cold was best

A prick here, A prick there  
A cut along the throat  
Darkness was his friend  
It kept him afloat

He did it out of love  
Until he was betrayed  
He kill that fool Percy  
and put it on display

He really loved his lover  
He really, truly did  
but his love wasn't for him  
So I got him off the grid.

It's funny how everything worked.  
All he needed was a smile  
His sunshine personality  
But his eyes was always wild.

He did it for Nico  
All those who cause him pain  
But since he kill him too  
He had nothing to gain

So he lived his life  
with thoughts of the affair  
Nico and Percy, Ha!  
Now they're living without air


End file.
